


【艾利】他听不到我的忏悔

by NMMI028_c



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMMI028_c/pseuds/NMMI028_c
Summary: 骨科年龄反转德系19伦x年下利，进击二战背景“艾主席”第一视角，韩吉性转预警简述：他不是情人，他是我的一生所爱。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, 艾利 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

护士说，轮到你了。我听不清楚她说的是“你”还是“您”，我今年一百零三岁，听力从五年前开始退化，我的屁股告诉我，我已经在病床上难受地躺了六天，我的静脉告诉我，我之所以还能喘气都要感谢这些冰凉的营养液——确实该轮到我了，于是我朝护士缓慢地点头，样子一定和一只苟延残喘的老蜗牛没什么区别，护士走过来取下我床边的固定支架，我眼前的天花板开始移动。

我被推到用来进行安乐死的病房。

“您好，耶格尔先生，我们又见面了。”那个叫爱尔敏·阿诺德的小孩是负责我安乐死计划的主治医师，他不错，和我说话的时候从不露出怜悯的神色，我不需要别人的怜悯来提醒自己老得不行。

安乐死的病房是粉红色的，准确地说，是介于粉色和橘色之间的一种颜色，让人联想到世间温暖，人这种生物，一看到美好就容易犹豫，一旦犹豫就想放弃点什么，比如放弃已经决定好的死亡方式，现代人为了社会和平与美好发明出安乐死，又为了和平与美好努力劝人别这么干，简直矫揉造作得可爱。实际上，只要法律允许安乐，直接这么干就行，那些为了粉饰太平所浪费的精力和资源放到竞争上该多好，对人类来说难道还有比竞争更要紧的事？所以我不会犹豫，这些现代人不明白，我从不犹豫。

爱尔敏开始向我讲解程序，我只希望他嘴巴动得快点。

流程走完后，他开始给我扎针，然后一个头盔戴到了我头上，头盔连接他背后复杂的黑色现代机器，那是用来分析人类脑活动的玩意，我临死前的脑活动对研究第二次世界大战的学者很有帮助。

“最后，在安乐之前有一些惯例问题需要您回答。”

“我配合你。”

“姓名。”

“艾伦·耶格尔。”

“出生日期。”

“一九一八年三月三十日。”

“国籍。”

“大艾尔迪亚帝国。”

“耶格尔先生，现在已经不能这么说了，我们都是艾尔迪亚联邦共和国人。”

我冷哼。

“您是否确定结束自己的生命？”

“是的，和你们这些家伙没什么好说的，我要回到那时去，”我在病床上固执地瞪着他，“协议我都签了，你会让我回到那时候对吧，我要见他。”

爱尔敏望着我，他的眼神很深，“您指的他是里维·阿克曼？我国二战时期的那名天才空军少将，里维？”

“是的。”我发自内心地肯定。

爱尔敏看了我一会儿，说，“安乐药剂一旦注射到您体内，您的大脑将回到您最向往的回忆里去，相信您会在那里和他相聚，当然，您也会和他一样，在那里死去，耶格尔先生，您是否确定结束自己的生命？”

“我确定。”

时间在我耳边声嘶力竭地刮过，像战场上俯冲式轰炸机性感的尖啸声，我看见闪闪发光的现代大厦被依次击倒，场面相当痛快，时间在倒退，一九四五年大艾尔迪亚帝国的星状旗帜在马莱首都冉冉升起，在我头顶的头顶的头顶，令我热泪盈眶，但那不是我的终点，我闭上眼睛，再度睁开的时候，我看见了十九岁的我——那个叫艾伦·耶格尔的疯子开着他父亲的奔驰车在艾尔迪亚帝国最臭的集市里狂摁喇叭，那是一九三七年最炎热的一天，集市里臭气熏天，人群像鼻涕一样黏在我的车头前，道路狭窄，人们挤来挤去，人群里还有臭骂我、揍我车盖的清美商人，他们不要命了，但清美人一向狡猾，他们透过车窗看清了我帽檐上的骷髅符号（帝国党军骷髅师的象征），便像黄鼠狼那样夹着尾巴溜了。父亲说，清美人是这世上最可恶的存在，他们在全世界做生意，毫无底线可言，他们藏在纽约的资本家后面，藏在马莱共C党的后面，企图瓜分大艾尔迪亚帝国在一战不平等条约下挣来的血汗成果。

我父亲格里沙·耶格尔是艾尔迪亚帝国党军种族部门的上级突击大队长（相当于陆军中校），主要工作是审查党军成员家谱背景和作风，简单点说，所有加入帝国党军的艾尔迪亚人都需要提供追溯到18世纪的详细家谱，并且获得我父亲部门的批准。那时候，加入党军是每个艾尔迪亚男人的梦想，是至高无上的荣誉。一九二五年，党军由扎克雷元首上台后亲自成立，起初是保护元首一派的秘密警察，后来不断壮大，成为艾尔迪亚的精英武装力量。

我和我兄弟波尔克·贾利亚德在一个月前顺利加入党军，都是新的不能再新的新兵蛋子，在所属的骷髅师突击中队里逢人“前辈、前辈”的叫到嘴软，但那些前辈只记得波波的名字，却记不得我的，他们见我就喊“格里沙中校的儿子”，甚至因为我拒绝抽烟而翻我白眼，所以那段时间，我的心情很不好。

车子实在开不进去了，我熄火，下车，像父亲往常那样“砰”得一声潇洒地关上车门——力道还差些火候，我不敢对这车下手太重，否则就会挨揍，父亲表面斯文，实际上是个拳击狂热爱好者，在一战得过一级铁十字勋章，要是被他教训一顿，脸上的伤又会成为波波的免费娱乐，那小子最近太得意，我只盼他马失前蹄。

我烦躁地穿过交易市场，找到那家鱼摊，和事先打过招呼的鱼贩对了下眼神，他下巴朝右边一扫，我就向右看去。“就是他。”我听见鱼贩小心翼翼的声音，他局促地搓着手，很是害怕我，我把一捆钞票扔给他，抬脚就朝他指的那个小家伙走过去。

**一九三七年七月二日，我遇到里维。我永远记得这个。**

“喂。”

我踩在堆满鱼内脏的地上，四周苍蝇乱飞，我冲他喊了下。

他是个童工，黑头发，正蹲在宰鱼台边上给一条被掏去内脏的鲫鱼刮鳞片，鱼摊臭得让人窒息，他的脚边堆满了鱼肚肠、死鱼和鱼头，他低着头很认真地为鱼刮去散发腥臭的鱼鳞，发出有条不紊的沙沙声，肩膀瘦得快从衣服里刺出来。很快，一条鱼被他刮得光滑白胖，他把鱼扔进水盆里，接着迅速抓起另一条还在乱蹦的鲫鱼，熟练而仔细地将内脏掏干净，鲫鱼疯狂挣扎，血滴子四溅，我退了两步，这时童工抬起头，毫无温度地看了我一眼，然后低下头，他蹲着，默默地往后挪了一下，在离我远一点的地方继续刮鱼鳞。

二十世纪初，艾尔迪亚帝国正处于工业蓬勃发展的时期，雾霾严重，遍地都是这种廉价童工，他们一天要干十五、十六个小时，像动物一样整天劳作，当时的里维就是那样，他应该有十四岁了，严格来说不算童工，但他瘦得营养不良，看起来只有十岁。

我反应过来我这个“喂”说给了空气。

“我叫艾伦耶格尔，你的主人把你卖给我了，所以你现在就得跟我走。”我又说。

他站起来，小身板立在鱼堆里，好像随时会被这肮地方吞没，他用铲子铲起鱼肠鱼鳃，倒进边上的废桶里，完全无视我，我双手插兜，撇了下头，照我一贯的性格早就发火了，但当时我没有，很奇怪，我没有，因为我感受到这小家伙身上有一股气息，那气息穿过集市里高密度的鬼吼鬼叫，穿过我和他之间邋遢污秽的空气，轻而易举地落进我鼻子里，纯粹，平静，顽强，一点怨念都没有，好像天生就能在这种垃圾堆里安然地生存。

但鱼摊实在臭得恶心，我架起胳膊面露不耐，这时鱼贩赔着笑脸过来，里维放下手里的活，灰蓝色的眼珠看看他主人，又看看我，鱼贩告诉里维自己已经把他卖给我了，他不会再管他了，里维的目光才定格在我脸上，他没有任何情绪，顺从地捋下袖套，来到我跟前，我转身离开，他跟在我后面。拥挤的集市里散发出人的汗酸臭和霉味，我本想拉着他走，但一想到他那只满是腥血的小脏手，还是算了，我回头看了他一眼，他佝偻着身子，蓬头垢面，像只细菌一样紧紧跟着我，不管我们中间隔着两个人还是五个人，这感觉很奇怪，原谅我从小在富裕的家庭长大，里维这种人并不在我的理解范围之内。

但我为什么要带他走呢？这问题有些复杂，甚至吧，难以启齿。

我拿出车钥匙，不意外地撞见几个漂亮姑娘对我投来的灼热的目光，我习惯了，落后几米的里维终于跟上来，那些姑娘又朝他丢去鄙夷的眼神，仿佛他是一只讨厌的虱子，于是她们惊讶地看着我替他拉开车门，她们不会知道，这个瘦小的家伙是未来艾尔迪亚最强的空军飞行员，反复出现在马莱坦克师长和海军舰长的噩梦里，五年后全艾尔迪亚的女人都争先恐后地要嫁给他，当然，五年前的我也猜不到这些，包括我父亲在内，我们曾一度以为他是个自闭儿，为此我被里维狠狠揍过，也被他嘲笑过白痴。扯平。

我转动方向盘，不动声色地瞥了眼后视镜里的他，毫无征兆，我撞见他的眼睛，十四岁，命运已经在昭示着什么，这个鱼贩童工望着我，他望着我的时候一点都不像一个卖鱼的，目光被道道黑发割裂着，那是一种专注到极致的眼神，仿佛周围的一切都是无关紧要的杂音。原来他的眼睛很美。

我的呼吸顿住，抢先一步移开视线，居然有点慌。

或许这是血缘关系的缘故吧，我只能这么解释，必须这么解释，里维·阿克曼是我父亲的私生子，用与时俱进的话来讲，他是一个错误。

我很干脆地将里维带到我家的客厅，然后扔下他就电话给波波和让出去打球，那天我的母亲关在房里生闷气，只有父亲一个人面容复杂地接待了他，不知道父亲会和自己闯下的祸说点什么，我不会关心，可是后来，我一直很后悔自己那天的混蛋行为，因为我把他扔下的时候他又看了我一眼，我没意识到从车上的那个对视开始，我就害怕他的眼神，十九岁的我不会承认，那种感觉不是别的，就是害怕。

**我在害怕什么。**

我回到房间，解开制服，淋浴，换上运动服，我能想到那个不该存在的家伙正待在楼下的客厅里，并且会一直留在这，我抹了把脸上的水，赤x裸着上身从浴室里走出来，发现被我小心翼翼挂起来的制式皮带正在注视我，皮带上刻着党军青年对艾尔迪亚帝国的座右铭： **“吾之荣耀即忠诚。”** 我是宣誓过忠诚的艾尔迪亚士兵，所以我不可能吸毒，不可能酗酒，不可能沉迷女色，不可能认可清美人，更不可能 **是同性恋** ，这都是扎克雷元首乃至整个帝国禁止的事，而我身为党军中队的豁免兵，工作就是消除这一切，我的父亲虽然偷偷犯了男人都 **不该** 犯的错，但我不能。

里维作为我父亲的养子被允许住在家里，可第二天清晨他就失踪了，管家四处嚷嚷找不到他，全家乱了套，周一，我觉都没睡醒就被父亲揪起来勒令找他去，我怒火中烧，只好吊儿郎当地晃过他的房间，看见屋里很干净，衣服被子叠得整整齐齐，我又晃过地下室和阁楼，都不见他的踪影，管家和仆人都在着急地喊他的名字，好像他不是人，是一只猫，他们的焦急显得我无所事事，放浪形骸。其实，如果他离开能让我母亲心情好一些，我宁愿他走。

房子里突然响起厨子的惊叫，我们一家人面面相觑地跟着厨子七绕八弯，来到我从不会去的后厨房里，我、德高望重的父亲和知书达理的母亲站在厨房后院的草地上，惊愕地看见里维正蹲在厨房一角，他穿着昨天的那身破旧衣服，低着头，手在认真动作，他在刮鱼鳞。

厨子推测这些鱼是他天不亮就从河里打来的，厨子表情很惊悚。

“噢，他以为我们是雇他来弄鱼的。”我说，接着低头啧了一声，心里很不是滋味，我似乎忘了几分钟前还希望他消失的那种心情，于是我不顾母亲阻止，直接走上去，穿着睡衣蹲在他跟前，我离他很近，我的阴影圈住了他，“喂，里维。”我叫他。

他放下手里的动作，抬起头，晨曦洒在他脸上，我喉咙滚了一下。

“父亲昨天应该和你聊了不少，你知道自己为什么在这里吗？”

“……”

“你听得懂人说话吗？”

“废话。”他言简意赅地回答我，眼里除了冷漠，一点杂质都没有。

“那你为什么要做这些？这些都不需要你做，我是指从今以后。”

他重新低下头，像是没听见我说话，很执拗地对付手里的鱼，我看见那些鱼在他利落的刀法下气息奄奄地盯着我，就在这时，厨子很戏剧性地扑过来夺过他手里的鱼，对他点头哈腰地解释为什么他不需要做这些，然后我站起来，我说我该去中队上班了，我转身离开，那一刻，一种 **寒意** 沿着我的脊梁从身体的深处爬上来，我不知道这形容对不对，但那确实是一种陌生的冲击，不是因为那条快死的鱼，而是我突然意识到，里维正通过这个行为告诉我， **他很不安** 。那我该做什么？他不是工作，不是任务，不是女人，我完全不知道怎么面对这个突然闯进我生活里的少年。 **原来的我不是这样的。** 而就在我不知道怎么面对他的时候，冥冥中我们之间就滋生了一种语言以外的交流，一种心照不宣的对话，或许在他行为的某些细节里，或许在他眼神里，或许在他那里屁都没有，全是我在胡思乱想。

我匆匆离开厨房，套上帝国党军的黑色制服冲出家门，装模作样地开始我一天的工作。

那年我十九岁，就像后来的里维说的，是个白痴而已。

Tbc


	2. 2

半夜，我和波波像吃多了兴奋剂的疯鬼一样，满大街追打违反宵禁令的清美人，这是我们的工作，工作起来的时候，我的气质是很不一样的，波波补充，不太像个人，他在这之前加了个“他妈的”。在维持了一场首脑会议四场公共演讲的秩序、逮捕了十三个犯事或没犯事的欠揍清美人后，我们把去哪夜宵给想好了，波波那家伙说，黑托尼斯酒吧里新来了一个大胸美——

前辈和蔼地笑笑，你们还没下班呢，啤酒大街上巡逻去罢。

行啊。我们也笑笑。

那时候，大艾尔迪亚帝国流行“啤酒政治”，所有人都能对政治和军事畅所欲言，男人乐坏了，全跑去酒吧，那是我们对国际形势最感兴趣的时期，感谢扎克雷元首，尽管这么搞容易引起斗殴，经常需要党军出手。面对前辈，我和波波非常默契地做出逆来顺受的嘴脸，一离开集中营就满口草他们的娘。

二十世纪三十年代，整个世界，几乎所有的军事国家，都在加速扩军，那一年，小小的里维在鱼摊前改变了他的命运，五天后，东方爆发中x日战争，战火在世界地图上迅速点起，欧洲当然也不太平，一九三七年，威利·戴巴在马莱搞政治迫害运动，大约60万马莱人被处决，其中3.5万人是军官。

牺牲这种事，一个人是悲剧，一群人是数字。马莱的军事力量被削弱，但威力·戴巴的专权达到巅峰，马莱上下都是他的了，就是这么回事。

我必须承认，马莱很强，但它和我们不是仇人（暂时），和艾尔迪亚不共戴天的仇国是西线的英x法，我们在一战败给了他们，靠着战后合约，他们吞掉了我们所有的海外殖民地，压制我们的工业发展，严格限制艾尔迪亚陆军规模，海军和空军几乎被一锅端，大量割地赔款导致六百万艾尔迪亚人失业，这个数字，让无数家庭崩溃。

那就是我童年的背景。

民族仇恨，睚眦必报，不止我和我父亲想报，被压迫的艾尔迪亚人全一样。扎克雷元首上台后，第一件事就是撕碎合约，艾尔迪亚人的失业危机在五年里缓解，元首兑现了他的承诺，我们则在他身上看到希望，看到反抗欺凌的自由精神，于是扩军备战，发誓驱逐每一个和我们签订恶魔条约的国家。每和父亲谈论这些，经历一战的他会眼眶通红。

在父亲的影响下，我从小接受党军思想教育，纪律、忠诚，这都是我骨子里的东西，党军的一切让我着迷，艾尔迪亚人在一战后受尽压迫，党军让我们这些青年硬x起脊梁骨，我们所有人，整齐划一，忠贞纯粹，哪怕互道早安，脚跟都要用力踢一下，行奉献心脏礼，喊，“元首万岁！”这是发自内心的意识流。

我和波波走进一家酒馆，看中哪个位置，坐那的客人就给我们让位，我们坐下，边喝啤酒边听旁边的人讨论，他们在掰轻型坦克在参加长距离作战后会不会过时。

“我听说了，你爸弄来个干儿子，什么情况。”波波对那个话题没兴趣。

“慈善交易，好让慈善孤儿院多送些小孩到军校。”

“小子多大了？”

“十四。”

“你爸希望他什么时候参军？我叔叔可以帮忙联系慕尼黑最好的学校，或者去柏林。”

好问题。什么时候。

我的眼前浮现出那双难以描述的眼睛。

里维来家里一个星期，他是个自闭症的真相通过这一个星期让我们给揭露了，他从来不和我们一起用餐，几乎没人听过他说话（除了他对我说的那句“废话”，我不想提），父亲希望他先在家里熟悉环境，因为我家很大，可他一直坐在厨房后院的那捆木柴上面，是的，当他被告知不用处理那些鱼之后，他就一直坐在那，坐了七天，我七天没见到他，他可能已经长在那上面了。

“我们得先带他去看心理医生。”我放下啤酒杯，皱了皱眉。

“哈？？”

我挑眉，看见波波的中指顶着自己的太阳穴，他耸肩。

一种微妙的不爽在我心里冒出来，波波的行为触到我脑子里的某根神经，里维是我的家人，我可以说他是神经病，别人怎么可以？嗯？

“只是惯例检查。”我平静地说。

波波一副“我就知道”的表情，“周末带上他一块玩吧，我们去海边打沙滩排球怎么样，叫上皮克、让让子、康尼、萨沙和希斯……”

我们这些人从小一起玩大，家世不相上下，让的父亲做军用罐头生意，康尼加入了国防军（当时艾尔迪亚武装力量主要由党军和国防军组成，党军只听元首指挥，国防军由议会和国防部调动），皮克和波波从小就是一对，在嫁给波波之前，皮克要先去专门的学校学习怎么做一名合格的党军妻子，她得在那封闭训练两年，然后婚姻经由我父亲批准。艾尔迪亚女人们以嫁给党军为傲，而为了保证党军的修养和纯净，一个想要晋升的党军成员必须在26岁前结婚，在28岁前有第一个孩子，我的父母看中了装甲军雷斯上尉的女儿希斯特里亚，所以她大概率是我未来的妻子，她好像也知道这个，因为我一靠近她她就脸红，有点麻烦，我不想太早结婚，怕被女人管，不过一旦娶妻，我会用一生对她好。

我无聊地坐在酒馆，希望时间快点过去。

到家已经凌晨，我终于可以拿到这个月最新的《军事》杂志，躺到沙发上读，我每天必须认真完成当日的阅读量，不论多晚，时钟显示凌晨两点，家里静悄悄的，到三点半，我读完了杂志上的陆军重要课题和海外主要动态，决定明天和父亲以及他的同僚一块聊聊。我合上杂志，准备上楼休息，就在那时，那双眼睛又在我心头分毫不差地闪过，我困得不行，但我的脚在往楼下走，这感觉很奇妙，我鬼使神差地穿过隧道般黑暗的房子，朝后厨走去。

凌晨的夜里，里维坐在那捆木柴上，我确定他是长在那了。

“你不睡觉吗？那上面到底有什么好的？”我粗声粗气地说。

他不回答。

他背靠墙壁，垂着两条比女人还细的小腿，一动不动，他比在鱼摊时干净多了，黑色的长发落在锁骨上，他没有情绪，好像不需要别人去关心爱护，他可能不知道什么叫关心爱护，厨子说他每天只在厨房吃一点点东西，对他来说，够生存就行。这怎么行。

“喂！里维！”我三步并两步走到他面前，让他正视我。

现在他低下头看我了，月光底下，脸庞很皎洁，他看着我的眼睛，那一刻我觉得他他妈不是坐在木柴上，而是坐在王座上。

“你下来。”我对他说。

他目不转睛地凝视我，眼眶很深，眼睛很长，在他的目光中，我好像看见困在两潭湖水里的自己。十四岁的他用眼神轻而易举地笼罩我，我不知道这意味着什么。

“……里维。”

突然，他开始咀嚼这个词。

“L-E-V-I，里维。”我像个智障一样用力解释。

他缓慢地眨了下眼。

我一怔，灵魂出窍地跟了句，“E-R-E-N，艾伦。”

“艾伦。”他看着我，沙哑地说。

反应过来的时候，我已经直愣愣地把脸埋在枕头里，我刚刚在干什么？实际上真没干什么，但我感觉有把小提琴在我身体里乱奏一通，像奔流的疾川一路回到遇见里维的那个鱼摊。怎么回事。鱼摊上空突然响起永远都不可能响起的《命运交响曲》，他低着头，浑身腥臭味，我不嫌弃他，拉起他的手，在人们的尖叫声里带他冲出欧洲，冲向世界——波波说的对，我得带他出去，认识朋友，他要参军，要成为艾尔迪亚了不起的男性，首先，我得把他从那堆该死的木头上拽下来。

第二天天不亮，我穿过鸡飞狗跳的厨房，对坐在“王座”上的里维说，“你下来。”他不动，我掉头就走，回来的时候把肩上扛的木桶扔在后厨院子的草地上，我拿着水管往桶里灌水，然后在院子里一颗一颗揭开扣子，脱光了上衣，我光着胸膛站在清晨瓦蓝的光线下，我的腹肌很不错，我挑衅地看着他，

“干什么。”他终于开口。

“要么你下来，要么我天天在这洗澡。”

不知道是听话，还是想离我远点，他火箭一样冲下柴堆跑了，我当然是追上去，完全处于本能，水管被踹飞，在空中划出一道彩虹，我追着里维在原本就鸡飞狗跳的厨房上蹿下跳，扫荡范围扩至花园、喷泉池、客厅、用餐室、书房，我砸碎三只花瓶，听到管家尖叫“噢天呐两个宝贝！”他跑得也太快了！像只身手矫健的松鼠，最后我以羁押犯人的架势把他气势汹汹地扑倒在庄园草地上，他气喘吁吁地望着我，两颊红得跟什么一样。

青草味围绕我们，他躺在露珠里，天空映着他的眼睛，我咧开嘴，笑了。

他陌生的胸膛在我手掌底下很有节奏地起伏，嘴巴微微张着，黑发黏在汗水淋漓的脖子上，我不知道自己舔了下嘴唇，我停顿三秒，离开他，仰躺在他身边。

“这里看星星不错，今晚哥哥约你在这看星星。”我说。

他平复着呼吸，我就当他答应了。

“我们去吃早餐吧。”

他不动。

我利落地爬起里，手臂搭在膝盖上，很严肃地对他说，“你别怕，就我们两个，你不用面对我的父母。”然后二话不说把他拉起来。

他很轻。

这就是我早起的原因，之后的每一天，我都比平常早起一个小时，确保他在我面前吃光早餐，喝光牛奶，他必须长到一米六七，否则军队不会接受他，当时的我一厢情愿地替他规划将来，原因是，像他这样的贫民窟小子，能按我说的去做就已经比别人幸运多了，我根本不需知道他的想法，因为他是一张白纸，甚至脑子里缺了一块零件。

我那是错的，但当时的我不明白。

我从来没有比那时候更加精力充沛，每天打足鸡血工作，为的是赶紧下班，里维成了我家的一部分，是我生活里无声却不可缺少的存在，他仍然不识字，不太会说话，但他开始习惯于跟着我。有个小弟跟在我后面，这让我自信心爆棚。我们在庄园草地上看星星时，他就安静地躺在我边上，微风吹着我们的脸；我在沙发上看杂志，或者翻阅陆军基础野战手册时，他就伏在我边上，后来慢慢枕到我腿上。他像只豹子，身上有种尚未开发的兽性，尤其是看着我眼睛的时候，搞得下一秒就打算把我吞了。

但多数时候，他是温顺的，我认为这理所应当，因为我是他的哥哥，并且，我以为他永远都会这么温顺。

那年，艾尔迪亚高层正在制定详细的战略部署，大量发展兵工，购买坦克，送预备空军去海外的飞行学校学习，艾国青年人手不离《军事》杂志，我更是把野战手册啃得滚瓜烂熟，艾尔迪亚强调个人决策和积极主动，一旦战争爆发，下级在必要时可以根据现场情况，违反上级命令对敌人进行突击，毫不拖泥带水，这在后来的闪电战中发挥了极大的优势。

我和父亲一辈的党军军官经常在家对战略高谈阔论，他们欣赏我提出的“突击群”战术，简单点说，是以一小股精良装备奇袭敌人薄弱处，同时派军扰乱敌后，制造多方向威胁，大部队在这时进攻，继续撕扯敌人战线，这种方式能让敌人在还没反应过来时就被捅穿纵深，当时欧洲国家军备先进，但军队机动性很差，经常把时间浪费在等待高层指令上，而当时的艾尔迪亚已经思想超前，当我们在客厅喷口水，在地下室练射击和拳击时，里维常常会回到那堆木柴上，平静的眼睛里游弋着云朵，不知道在想什么。

周末，波波组局，我们一群年轻人精力过剩地冲向海滩，男人的鬼吼鬼叫和女孩子们的欢笑混在海风里。让这个白痴从背后把排球砸我脑袋上，我和他率先打起来，咸沙子滚在我们身上，阳光烫着我们的赤膊。里维慢吞吞地跟在后面，身上套着我强迫他穿的花衬衫和短裤，他小得像个儿童。

我们邀请里维打沙滩排球，穿泳衣的萨沙跳着热身。

我们一群男的一时间没移开眼。

碧波金沙的海滩上，每个人都很放松，但里维却是格格不入的存在，他身上都有一种不太属于这个沙滩的东西，无数靓丽的人影在他身后走过，你不会觉得他是那些人中的一分子，而会觉得所有的人，皮艇，海滩，风浪，蓝得锐利的天，都是他的背景。

他看上去不太放松，好像四周充满伏击。

“里维，和我们一起玩啊！”

他看看我，沉默了几秒，于是慢慢地往我们走来。

他打球的姿势太搞笑了，像只四肢不协调的青蛙，而且表情相当严肃，相当投入，让这个白痴笑倒在沙滩上，“里维小朋友！两只手举起来扣球是投降的意思吗！”

我他妈二话不说给他一脚。

“你打得很好！我第一次打的时候不知道比你烂到哪去了！”我对他垫起一个球，“继续！”

他扑过来接球。轻盈的排球抛向蓝天，折射出耀眼的光芒，下落，回到我们这群人手上，阳光，汗水，大海，就是我们这群年轻人战前的写照。美丽世界落在我们面前，未来，是轻而易举的东西。里维越打越好，动作里开始透出一点优雅，我发现他原来不笨，直到一个下午过去，他的动作，简直，能用“如风似水”来形容。

“他的身体素质可以。”波波在我边上气喘吁吁地说。

女孩子回到太阳伞底下喝饮料，我们几个男的开始了低能行为：欺负最小的，我们怪叫着把里维架起来扔海里，扔了好几次，看着他一脸懵逼地在浅水域挣扎，我们这群傻叉一个个笑翻了，后来，我在战壕里，在地道里，在战火纷飞的硝烟里，都会想起当初这个情景，这情景使我流泪，后颈也跟着发凉，在里维的天才被激发出来之前，他从来不知道反抗，也没有情绪这种东西，说白了，是一头只为生存的小动物。

至于这个小动物为什么跟着我，学我的名字，天知道。

我吹了个口哨，飞扑进海里把他捞起来，海水像时代一样推着我们，他浑身湿透，距离我太近了，我眼睁睁看着他伸出两手，把头发往后撸，露出光洁的额头，我这个白痴看呆了，这小鱼贩是个很迷人的男性，脸上波光粼粼，五官硬朗分明，并存着天真和冷漠，被海水浸湿的衣服紧贴他的身体，他在海水里很痞气地呼吸着，斜眼望我。

E-R-E-N，艾伦。

海洋天旋地转，我听见自己心跳炸裂的声音。

我开始刻意地躲他。

早上边吃饭边读报，一眼也不看他，吃完就旋风般滚去上班，我在所属的突击中队战绩辉煌，很快获得上级瞩目，被提拔为骷髅师里突击小队的组长，左领章上多了一颗星星，我不用再去大街巡逻了，集中营办公室有了我固定的位置。艾伦耶格尔，我看见我的名牌立在办公桌上，煞有介事。

集中营里关押着清美人、民事犯和反党分子，他们中的一部分会被直接处死，剩下的将成为炮灰部队，在未来战役中为必胜的艾尔迪亚献出生命。

在那段时间，父亲的一位老友找到我，他是党军情报处的旗队上校：皮克西斯先生，老头热络地拦住我的肩膀，给我派烟，我犹豫了一瞬还是接过来，他熟练地把烟点起来，交给我一个任务。

夜晚我回到卧室，关上所有门窗，开始仿造一份信件。

我在侦查课学过这个，拿了满分，可能是因为我锱铢必较的性格，只要我想，我能模仿出任何人的笔迹，眼下这份信件要仿造的是艾尔迪亚秘密警察Z，信件将跨海送到一名马莱军官的手里，之前说了，马莱正在搞政变，“大清洗”时期军队高层草木皆兵，海外信件很容易被政委截获，那名马莱陆军司令曾经和Z是朋友，我们的目的就是让威利戴巴对他起疑心，借大清洗顺手干掉我们在未来战场上的敌人。

我用戒尺和放大镜比对着原始笔迹，突然一个影子掠过眼前，我猛地抬头，里维像只神翁一样坐在我对面的挂衣架上。

我急忙收起赃物，砰一声关上抽屉，和他好好相处那都是是一个多月前的事了，我心情复杂地停顿半秒，罕见地，在该不该对一个人发出警告这事上犹豫。

“你在这多久了？”

“……”

“喂，你没学过敲门吗，出去！”

我听见自己怒火中烧的声音响彻卧室，空旷得吓人。

里维跳下挂衣架，从窗户逃走了。

我烦躁地抓抓头发，重新拿出信件，过了两秒我抬起头，窗外的天泛起黑云，我这才意识到里维溜出去后，还替我合上了窗，那一刻我心里堵得难受，我就在难受中低下头，努力集中精力，继续工作。

在我完成仿造信件的那一刻，远在马莱的陆军司令就被钉上死刑的命运，成为3.5万牺牲品的一部分，我若无其事地下楼，与父母共进晚餐，等到我反应过来里维已经离开的时候，早就过去两个多小时。整个家又乱了，父亲不能在仆人面前表露过多的情绪，我却在吵闹声四起的家中对他说，“让他走吧。”

“你说什么？”父亲难以置信地盯着我。

我说了一句父亲听不懂，我也无法原谅自己的话，

“如果你想让我正常，就放他走。”

父亲伤心透了，他知道里维可能是个低能儿，但他没想到我能这么狠，父亲哑着喉咙命令我去找他，我不甘示弱地低吼，“你对他的愧疚在我这可没有！他原本就不该存在，你对不起母亲，更对不起党军！”

父亲揍了我一拳。

我跑了。

偌大的国家一下子变得陌生，我不知所措、没有方向地在街上狂奔，那是一九三七年的秋天，凉风里夹杂工业的焦味，父亲含泪的声音黏在我的耳膜里。

他是你的血亲。

他是你的血亲。

他是你的血亲。

他柔软的黑发滑过我的手指，深邃的眼紧盯着我，让我透不过气，父亲，在你不知道的时候，我的嘴唇曾经在离他很近的地方停下来，那时候他伏在我腿上睡着了，睫毛轻颤，烙铁一样烫在我心里，我和他打闹时会把故意把他压在底下，他的眼睛，豹子一样漫不经心地扫过我，呼吸一线一线地砸着我的脸，当时我就想——我，我……

吾之荣耀即忠诚。

十九年来，一贯如此。

我也再清楚不过艾尔迪亚第175条法规：一个男人对另一个男人有猥x亵行为，以及将自己供为猥x亵对象的，等同于人与动物的鸡x奸x行为。

我不想害他。

少他妈自欺欺人！

不，我不想让他害我，害我全家。

这就对了，艾伦耶格尔，你个孬种。

我在空无一人的庄园区蹲下来，哭了，我从没尝过这种被撞碎的感受，我听见自己的心在身体里横冲直撞，把我撕成两半，一半的我在声嘶力竭地喊他的名字，一半的我在说不行。不行。不行。

E-R-E-N，艾伦。

他说。

反应过来的时候，我的两只手已经浑浑噩噩地握住方向盘，引擎在手指底下翁翁震动，后视镜里的景物开始飞速倒退，我开着父亲的170V，这个没断奶的孬种只配开他爹的车耀武扬威。真他妈的。我直踩油门，这辈子都没开这么快，冷汗一秒钟被风吹干，我把车停在那个熟悉的集市门口，集市的臭气亲切无比，我义无反顾地冲进去，一路撞过无数人，像枚燃烧弹那样直抵我遇到他的小鱼摊。

我看见他过去的雇主，我竟然无力地笑了下。

“你看见里维没有？”

“他不是跟着你……”

“我知道！我问你今天看见过他没？！”

“没有，我没看见……”

我的心一紧。

“他以前都在哪里捕鱼？”

“圣卡纳河的上游，如果你要抄近路，最好穿过北区的贫民窟，过去我带着他住在那……”

我又像枚燃烧弹冲向他说的贫民窟。

如果说集市的臭像汗酸味叠加重金属，贫民窟的气味简直是乱葬岗放炮，一来到这地方，谁都想赶紧下地狱。窄巷密闭拥挤，一顶顶棚物和帐篷像破溃的毒瘤挤在一起，满地发霉的破烂垃圾，人们在门板缝隙窥视外面，女人的哭声和狗的叫声连绵不觉，尸体被扒光扔在路边。

我穿着丝制衬衫和马裤走在这地方，像踏在泥沼上，我头一次沉浸在贫民窟里的气味里，好像终于有些理解里维的怪异行为和不安，在遇见我之前，世界教会他的只有生存，我不知道，当厨子从他手里抢过那条他赖以生存的鱼的时候，他心里是不是闪过了恐慌，我不知道父亲自我感动的话，母亲的眼神，和我对他的每一个行为，在他小小的内心会激起怎样的波澜。我更不知道一个有精神障碍的孩子能在垃圾堆里安然存活，这其实已暗示他被掩盖的某种不凡，我不知道，全都不知道。

可他在生存之外的陌生世界里，选择过跟着我。

我的下颚骤然勒紧，是为了抑制汹涌而上的眼泪，不知道过了多久，当那个被一群贫民劫匪教训过、踉踉跄跄跑到河边的我看到里维时，我觉得一切都值了。我是指十九年来的一切。如果我能为一个人背叛我自己，那就说明他确实重要，但如果我能为一个人背叛国家意志，那这就上升到可怕。

他纹丝不动地坐在河边，和当初被夺去生存方式坐在木柴上时一样，他身上还是那件破烂衣服，没从家里带走任何东西。我向他走过去，在无人的河边，在梦里和现实里，从背后紧紧抱住了他。那个时候，我们相识三个月。

他小小的身体就这么嵌在我胸膛里，我霸道地用两条胳膊箍牢他的胸膛和腰，脸埋进他的颈窝，姿势绝对难看，我顾不了那么多，我头一次深深嗅他身上的味道。你是我的。我蛮狠地想。

他很酷，没感情地被我抱着，不管我多用力把他整个人揉在我怀里，他甚至眼睛都没眨一下，我感情的洪流涌向一个死胡同。我慌了。

“里维，我不该赶跑你，我脾气不好，对不起……”我语无伦次地道歉。

他估计是嫌我烦了（可能他自己还没这个意识）两臂一用力挣脱我的钳制，转过身，语调平缓地问我，

“艾伦，你讨厌我吗？”

我坚信，做男人是一瞬间的事，契机可能是一次痛悟，一眼回望，一个承诺。在认识里维以前，我的自我认知是有缺陷的，简言之，混账。十九岁的我没经历过什么风浪，为所欲为，自命不凡，但是从那天起，我学会了克制，我开始压制对里维的感情，以及难以启齿的背叛元首之痛，在集中营里，波波逐渐用异样的眼神看我，他认为我对犯人的一些惩戒不太人道，但我觉得在策略和感情上，孤立无援是对的，除了在心里筑起铁墙，每天早晨我在镜子前刮胡渣时会告诫自己，艾伦，别让任何不对劲的感情流露出来。别搞砸。

我心里唯一的暖意，就是下班以后回到家，里维会在距离我不远的地方，安静地待着。

三个月后，里维将被送去党军军校学习，我这个怂货哥哥理所应当要带他去剪头发，采购生活用品，告诉他在军校的注意事项，父亲已经和波波的叔叔打过招呼，里维在军校会被特别照顾，但我担心的是他太过孤僻，那样不合群。

协同，集中，合作，这是艾尔迪亚士兵的基本操守。我看着里维坐在理发店里倔强沉默的小身板，不着痕迹地叹了口气。他被剪短头发，露出坚冷的下颌骨，理发布揭开时，他只是简短地看了眼镜子里的自己，点了下头，然后离开位子，他这个习惯直到成为空军少将都没变。

“你要不要照相？”我趴在理发椅上打量他的新发型，左边就是镜子，要是我提前看见自己这股灼热视线，绝对先自抽一巴掌。

“回家。”他开始穿外套。

“别啊，考虑一下，”我样子很贱地怂恿他，“你马上要去军校了，好几个月都见不到你哥哥，不睹物思人一下？”

他听进去了，半晌，慢慢眨了下眼，这就是同意的意思。

因为里维的身份，他没法和我们拍全家福，那拍我们两个也行，我和照相师热情地围着他转，可他拒绝化妆、也不要换衣服，好吧，我们站在照相机前，背景是很糙的假勃兰登堡门，照相师看了看我们，搬了张椅子叫我坐下来，里维站在我左边，比我高那么一点，开始拍了，我强忍狂笑，摄影师在绞尽脑汁逗里维笑，照相机火炮一样砰了一声，照片很快洗出来，我看了一眼，就把它收进随身携带的军人证件夹里，里维却小心翼翼地捧着它，有些难以置信地摸了摸照片上我的脸。

他好像没在意自己笑得像便秘。

我在柜台付了钱，对照相师说，“元首万岁。”

“元首万岁……”我听见里维在后面默默地重复，我回头对他笑了下，“等你穿上真正的军装，我们再来拍一张。”

他点头。

我骑车，载着他穿过车流密集的商品大街，今天我请假了，这时候正好赶上下班高峰，马路上全是有工作的人，这很好，但两边的店铺加上汽车、自行车、电车和人力车已经水泄不通，到处都是车铃声和尾气，我捏闸立稳，让里维坐到我前面的车杠上来，像电影里那样，然后我脱下外套罩住他，这样别人就分不清他是男的女的。

我两脚飞蹬，在巨流中穿梭，一辆辆汽车被我们甩在后面，这感觉太他妈棒了。里维相当于在我怀里，视线被遮住，他在一片虚无里加速、失重，我想他也很痛快，因为他告诉我，

“是飞的感觉。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

每天中午十一点，集中营的礼堂会播放三分钟卡通片，所有党军成员必须观看，我习惯早到，在最后一排挑个位子，十分钟后我看到波波很嚣张地冲进来，估计刚教训完犯人，他跑到最前排，回头在黑压压的观众席望一圈，朝我挥手，我对他做了个“等下一块吃饭”的手势，旁边两个前辈看见他，低声交头接耳，夸这小子看起来“很有精神”。

波波一坐下来，四周就暗了，电幕出现刺眼的花白画面，然后发出老旧变压器的“滋滋”声，像没上油的机械齿轮互相摩擦，一如既往让地我想掐断它。

节目开始，艾尔迪亚帝国美丽的星徽出现在电幕上，大家的表情都很惬意，突然星徽缩小，世界版块浮现起来，一群笑容邪恶的卡通清美人正气势汹汹地长出昆虫翅膀。

观众里已经有人发出嘘声，竖起中指，因为我坐在最后一排，看底下人的反应是很清楚的。旁白开始解说，旁白是由国民教育部和宣传部长配音，“由东方的清美人形成的成群蝗虫遍布全国上下，他们通过商业占领社会地位，破坏艾尔迪亚的经济，他们亵渎艾尔迪亚纯净的文化，侮辱艾尔迪亚科技与艺术，蒙蔽艾尔迪亚媒体的眼睛，吸干艾尔迪亚工人的血 …… ”

电幕里，密密麻麻的清美蝗虫钻进我们的银行、工厂、学校、词典、博物馆，长着清美脑袋的蝗虫来回飞，啃噬艾尔迪亚产业，一幕幕画面看着让人头皮发麻，胃里翻出恶心，旁白的声音敲打着每个人的鼓膜，仇恨和愤怒的情绪在台下蔓延起来，在这种集体氛围中，我不禁跟着说“打倒他们，打倒他们！”

卡通片上出现清美人的丑陋特写，四周顿时爆发出更加激烈的咒骂，每个党军成员都像被灌了十扎黑啤，头脑发热，一个个跳起来手脚并用，让的那一声“杀光清美猪猡！！！”差点震碎礼堂吊灯。

清美蝗虫就像海滩上的鸟，密密麻麻站满世界版块，它们露出邪恶又无辜的笑容，旁白继续说道，“如今的清美人纷纷加入 GCD （共 * 党），他们的目标是用低级工人组成的人海战术统治世界！ GCD 将为艾尔迪亚奉献心脏吗？不！ GCD 将对艾尔迪亚誓死忠诚吗？不！当世界各地的低级血液涌入艾尔迪亚帝国，和艾尔迪亚人结合，到那时，世界上还会有纯粹的艾尔迪亚人吗？不！真正的艾尔迪亚帝国还有未来吗 …… ”

“不！不！不！”我们发出的怒吼带出令人发指的节奏，飘过铁丝网和暸望塔，像浪漫的爱情那样，洒在犯人们的头顶。

卡通片放完后，我们这些党军青年都觉得自己“很有精神”。

吃饭的时候波波告诉我，他已经替我把那个清美男孩处置了，我的叉子在空中凝滞一瞬，接着若无其事地进食。那个男孩是我手底下一个十二岁的盗窃犯，黑发，很瘦，皮肤苍白，通常像他这样的清美人会和其他反党分子一起被扒光衣服一字排开，我会在黄昏把他们速射枪决，但这个男孩，我让波波代劳了，原因是他的背影让我想起里维，我可能是疯了才会在清美人身上找我弟弟的影子。

我想念里维，不止我的脑子，还有我的右手。

过去我的性幻想对象是电影明星丽达·巴罗娃，她是艾尔迪亚的宝贝，她的电影海报在慕尼黑的街头随处可见，康尼猜测，她会成为元首的情妇，因为她笑得太甜了，甜得让我们想为她上刀山下火海，我睡过的姑娘也多少都和她有些神似，这没什么好隐瞒的。

但是，总有那么个但是，我遭遇了里维，一个捕鱼的贫民窟男孩，我父亲的罪孽。我这辈子都没料到，现在我对丽达·巴罗娃的甜美笑容一点感觉都没有，像个鹤立鸡群的禁欲者，我恐怖地想，哪怕丽达·巴罗娃一丝不挂躺在我边上，我都能睡得安详。白天，我的小队在米勒大街的子弹工厂浴室里拘捕一对男同性恋，他们赤身裸体，可怜兮兮地抱在一起痛哭，我手底下的兄弟冲上去把他们分开，壮的那个爬过来扯让的裤脚，眼泪婆娑地哀求他。那是一个五十多岁男人的眼泪。

他求我们放过他的“女人？” —— 我不知道他们之间怎么称呼彼此。

让像触电一样踢翻他，好像他是一坨烂口香糖，让眼里的嫌恶一闪而过，掏枪对准他的眉心就是一发，他的“女人”顿时发出惨叫，像凄厉的锯木声撞在浴室四壁上，让瞥了我一眼，“妈了个巴子，犯猥 x 亵罪的社会蛀虫还当自己碰上真爱了？”他不知道，他这一眼看进了我的灵魂里去。“女人”被我们拖走。

白天后的黑夜，我不想回家，在集中营办公室里查阅英国秋季演习的报告，英国从十年前就开始打造机械化陆军部队，如今的艾尔迪亚国防军也在拼命训练摩托兵和反坦克空军，扎克雷元首势必要一雪前耻，派他们夺回我们在 F 洲的殖民地。在艾尔迪亚的军事文章上，我能体会被恶魔条约掰碎过脊梁的祖国，正在日夜兼程地赶超时代。

“报告，耶格尔长官，这是犯人做的礼物，骷髅师军官人手一个。”我手底下的兄弟搬了一把木躺椅进来。集中营的犯人不会闲着，他们得为我们缝衣服，做办公室家具，洗菜煮饭，甚至造烛台，那个清美男孩站在我门口，他穿的是蓝白条的犯人服，一脸的闪躲和惊惧。

我的眼睛在他身上扫一下，“你做的椅子？”

我兄弟关门出去。

男孩的背紧贴门，我用食指敲了两下桌子，他走过来。

“是的 … 是的，长官。”他的呼吸急促，下巴贴在胸前，黑色的头发垂落着。

“转过去。”

他转过身，背对着我，肩膀瘦得要从牢服里戳出来，和他一样。我的头向后仰，过了会儿，我命令他，“把衣服脱了。”

男孩手抖抖地开始解开扣子，露出毫无血色的白背脊，肋骨分明，瘦得像把柴，他的双臂布满劳作伤痕，鸟一样颤抖，我在他背后，目光粗暴地滚过他全身，右手向硬邦邦的裆部探去。

我想象着里维伏在我腿上，用那只猎豹的眼睛斜睨住我，他在隔壁房间微弱的脚步柔软地踏住我的心脏，让我一夜一夜难以入睡。里维，你知道你在做什么吗？你想成为那个为我哭得伤心的“女人”吗？我猛地停下动作，听见自己的声音从牙缝渗出来，“你 … 穿上衣服，出去吧。”

清美人离开办公室，我坐在那，把灯光调暗，任由生理痛苦啮嚼我的五脏六腑。

波波的叔叔告诉我，里维在慕尼黑初级党校的表现让人失望，他通过对周围人的观察掌握了日常生活需要遵守的纪律，比如叠被子，按照要求归置军队物品和个人用品，但是他每科的分数都是个位数，文化课甚至零分，他不和任何人交流，老师们拿他没办法，甚至认为他在玩冷暴力。波波的叔叔建议我们先带他看心理医生，如果没问题，那就要安排他到私塾和五岁儿一起从拼写学起，波波的叔叔提了句，也许里维不适合参军。这是对艾尔迪亚男人最严厉的否定。

“我会给格里沙中校写信说明这些的，艾伦，我还记得你当年在这里拿了全校第一，有你这样的孩子，你的父母该对里维宽容点 …… ”

“他上课到底在干什么？”我背靠军校的天阶走廊，里维的成绩单被我一不留神给捏爆了，“体能课也是零分，这不可能，他有手有脚，他学打球很快。”

波波的叔叔欲言又止。

我盯着他。

“好吧，好吧！”他公布真相，“他在看鸟！”

“啥？！”

“自从进了学校，里维他一直在看鸟，无时不刻不在看鸟，没人能把他掰回来，为此教官惩罚他负重俯卧撑，他做到一百零六个的时候就追着天上的鸟跑了！成了全班的笑话！里维是种族部门耶格尔中校的养子，我们能拿你家这公子哥怎么办？赶紧把他领回去罢！他这样只会扰乱军心。”

我耳鸣了，脑袋嗡嗡作响，我知道发火的时候做任何事都没好结果，我捏着里维的成绩单一路往他宿舍走，路上许多学生停下来向我敬礼，喊“元首万岁”，然后被我擦肩而过的目光吓傻，元首当然万岁，没有里维这个前途堪忧的混球，元首也会万岁。

“哟。”里维不在宿舍，我和颜悦色地冲他室友勾了下手指，转身往楼梯转角一靠，那个叫贝尔托特的男孩怯怯地跟过来，之所以知道他的名字，是因为我先前打听过里维几个室友的底细。

“元首万岁。”我们相互致敬。

他长得挺高，眼睛时不时地瞥我军帽上的骷髅标志。

我开门见山，“里维阿克曼，这家伙上课不太认真对吧，一天到晚在乱研究什么天上飞的鸟？”说出来的时候，一种恨铁不成钢的感觉贯穿的肺。

“是的 … 耶格尔长官，里维他每天 … ”

“好了，”我打断他，“其他事情呢？有没有人欺负他。”

他犹豫了一下，眼珠又扫过我的骷髅帽徽，胸膛微起伏了下才说，“里维不和任何人说话，惹怒了我们班的纪律组长，他隔几天就会把水滋在里维的床铺上，说他尿床，让他当众举着湿了的床铺罚跑圈，他说 … 说里维是低能，不该存在 …… ”

不该存在。他说？

“噢，这样啊，”我轻轻问他，“这位纪律组长叫什么名字呢？”

“耶格尔长官，这个组长已经被调到低年级去了，明天开始不管我们班。”

我点头，和他告辞，刚走上楼梯两步，我做出一副想起什么的样子，回过头很平静地问他，“那你呢，你觉得里维是低能吗？”

男孩的身影浸在夕阳里，回答得不卑不亢，“里维和我们很不同。”

他挺聪明。

“你叫什么名字？”

“贝尔托特·胡佛，我和我的好朋友莱纳·布朗做梦都想加入党军，为元首献出心脏，我们都很努力，耶格尔长官。”

我上楼。

“慢走，耶格尔长官。”他小心翼翼地目送我。

没必要为难胆小的人，弄到那个纪律组长的名字也不难，当那个叫弗洛克的红发青年被我骗到学校拳击场的时候，我在他背后轻声地锁上了门。空无一人的日落拳击场很有感觉，一副拳击手套砸在他脚边。

“戴上吧。”我说。

红发的有点懵，眼睛往地上那双污迹斑斑的拳击手套上一瞟，本能就让他觉得不妙，估计是欺负的人太多了吧，他很难看地对我笑了下，为保颜面，“我在校长室还有些事 … ”情字没出来他的左脸就被我揍偏，两颗带血的牙齿飞射出去，他哇哇乱叫，这不重要，我流畅地戴上另一双拳击套，用牙齿勒紧腕带。

“戴上。”我又说了一遍。

弗洛克的头上全是冷汗，他手忙脚乱地把它捡起来，停顿了下，像个怀孕的女人那样把它捂在肚子这，“长官我拳击打得不好，是不是我哪里得罪您了，您要我做什么都行 …… ”

“嘿，”我笑了，“这不是艾尔迪亚男人该说的话。”我毫不留情，一上来就使出组合拳，我一个前手摆拳紧跟后手勾拳，连续快速，不给对手半点反应机会，他抱头连连后退到护栏上。告诉你小子，这都是我在地下拳击室里一场、一场练出来的。他开始触底反击，嘴里嗷嗷哭叫冲我揍过来，我轻松避让，一个上钩打碎他下巴，我听见肉体被砸烂那种裂帛的声响，血滴滴答答落在地垫上的声响，还有快没意识的人嘴里发出的黏痰声响。小子，把水当尿滋别人床上时没想到吧，你也太低级了，你这种低级的人怎么配骚扰里维，你说他是低能？你说他不该存在？长得像爱尔兰走狗的家伙！诶，别哭啊，拳击场上哪个男人没遍体鳞伤过。你说是吧。

当我打开锁门的插销时，捶门的体育老师愣在原地，他余光发现血泊里不省人事的弗洛克，脸上凝固高密度的寂静，我友好地对他笑笑，侧身离开拳击场。

我没去看里维。

在面对他之前，我得先假设他面对心理医生，我心疼他，尽管我一遍遍告诉自己里维不可能是低能儿，也无法阻止我身体里的另一个声音：艾伦，你为什么就是不肯承认，不肯承认你最在乎的人一辈子都无法理解这个世界，还有你的心呢。

我开始变得多愁善感，我知道这很操 x 蛋，一个骷髅师党军青年像个风骚的诗人那样坐在柴堆上，还他妈在想一个男人，简直枪杀十次都不过分。在柴堆上，我发现黎明后会有许多不同种类的鸟在我家后厨院子里乱飞，叽叽喳喳的。晚上，那些寂静的晚上只剩下秋蝉渐渐衰弱的鸣唱，我掏出那支口琴，小的时候我很喜欢吹口琴，但父亲说那玩意娘们唧唧，说完就把我拎进了拳击室，十年后，我用口琴吹着不成调的曲子，试图驱散心里的忧 …… 由于吹得实在难听，连忧伤都可以省了。

我坐在柴堆上叹气。

我放不下里维，那段时间我才真正意识到这点。

一个傍晚，我、波波、让，还有我们小队的党军兄弟撞门而入，一家清美人正在吃晚餐，很显然被我们打断，我们熟练地包围他们，六把 MP38 冲锋枪静置在半空，我扫视一圈，问主座上的男人，“曼翁·喀秋莎在什么位置。”

曼翁·喀秋莎是个大学教授，清美人，两小时前被人检举在自己的生物课上犯“消极言论罪”，党军对清美人有预防性缉捕权，也就是说，我们可以先开枪，再陈述理由。

“说话。”他犹豫了，我一枪打掉他的耳朵。

他老婆哭得大声，边哭边用力指着门对面，我回头的时候顺便瞥让一眼，“你查地图时没带脑子？”“靠。”他也只能说靠。

清美人住的片区杂乱拥挤，大学教授也一视同仁，就在我们准备砸对面那家的门时，一个怪声传来，整天泡集中营的我们对那声音敏感得很，让迅速下楼查看，我们闯进喀秋莎家的那一刻也证实了猜测，曼翁刚刚畏罪跳楼了，紧接着，一声嚎叫，一阵旋风，我突然感到寒冷袭来，反应过来的刹那，挡在我面前的波波倒向我身上，四周寂静，黑发女人的脸在波波身后露出来，血气腾腾。

三笠·喀秋莎，曼翁的女儿，档案显示，一个手无缚鸡之力的十七岁寡妇。

兄弟们反应了半秒，一拥而上把她押住，他们清楚我一定想活捉她，在她母狼般嚎叫的同时，波波的血在地板上悄无声息地蔓延，我跪下来摁住他的伤口，喊他的名字，让听到声音冲上楼，他和我反应一样，腿一软跪在波波身旁。肝脏穿刺伤。我抱着波波，知道他没救了。

可是波波自己不知道，他是个很强壮的党军青年，前途一片光明，他在努力地呼吸，“穿了吗，穿了吗？”他看着我的眼睛。

让哭出了声，他像个孩子一样六神无主地满身找止血粉。“妈的艾伦，告诉我穿了没！告诉我啊 …… ”波波揪着我的领子，他脸色惨淡，声音开始有气无力。

血争先恐后地从他身上的裂缝里冒出来，从我指缝里淌下来，我整个胸腔是麻的，喉咙动了好几下，什么都说不出来，波波一直看着我的眼睛，看了一会，两行泪水从他往日里炯炯有神的眼里流了出来，从小到大，我没怎么见他哭，他说爱哭的娘炮怎么上得了战场。波波，你不是还要和我一起上战场的吗？

“我不想死，天啊，我不想死啊艾伦 …… ”他哭着对我说。

我点头，“波尔克，我在这里，我能为你做什么？你快告诉我！”

他拼命地摇头，身体开始痉挛，血流得更快。“波波，波波，没事的，我们都在，我们陪、陪 …… ”让的手伸到他背后捂住他被刺穿的地方，他话没说完，脸往胳膊后顶，肩膀剧烈地抖着。

波波嘴里泛出黑血，一半吞咽着，一半吐出来，他明白了，他无神地望望天花板，视线又回到我这，断断续续地拼凑出一句话，

“一定 …… 照顾我的父母，叫皮克忘了我。”

在他最后的时间里，我看着波波的手臂缓缓伸过来，手指追着军服内侧口袋，我替他将口袋里的东西都掏出来，他不要别的，用一只手慢慢翻开自己的军人证件夹里，里面是皮克的黑白照片，皮克的面容温柔似水，他把照片覆在自己脸上，嘴唇贴在上面，默念了很多遍的，“ Ich liebe dich... ”

Ich liebe dich.

我爱你。

后来夜里下了雨，我们缉拿了一整栋楼的清美人，他们在雨夜被押上通往集中营的列车，不过，等列车抵达时已经少了七个人，包括那个叫三笠·喀秋莎的清美女人，他们用石头刮穿了列车底板，冒着被车轨碾死的风险爬下去，洞的四周全是鲜血。我低头，点燃一支烟，手因为揍了太多清美人的骨头而略略发抖，我不太相信过去几个小时里发生的事，波波的钥匙项链现在戴在我脖子上。我杀了无数清美人，却没能为他报仇。我后悔没一发毙了那个清美女人。一年后二战爆发，我才终于了解到那个清美女人投靠了马莱成为马莱红军，里维在空中遭遇的马莱新研制的连发式火箭炮，也被马莱人叫做“喀秋莎”，你要说凑巧，我认为不行。

我这一生必须要为波尔克报仇，满腔的恨意再也换不回他的命，他至少要在战场上中一枪，一枪也好。他下葬的当天晚上，我在一座桥墩下哭得伤心。

然而就在我因为波波萎靡不振的那段日子里，奇迹发生了。

那天，里维这个吊车尾跟着班级来到空降作战训练的山谷，整个班的学生都要练习滑翔机降落，那是当时常见的空降方式，当时艾尔迪亚人对伞兵进行研究，发现伞兵受风力影响大，很难集中在目标区域形成强大攻击力，而运输伞兵的军用飞机螺旋桨会在敌方上空发出巨响，成为防空炮弹的靶子，相比之下，滑翔机只靠地面运输部队拖拽起来后切断绳索，就能在两千米的高空无声地俯冲。

当然，军用滑翔机弊端也不少，这个先不展开。

里维那个吊车尾排在队伍最后一个，眼前有只漂亮的原野灰大鸟（滑翔机），他自然不去看天上乱飞的小鸟了，一架架滑翔机在教官指令下往山谷里俯冲，像一排纸鹤优美着陆，山谷下的士兵小人互相推搡，诅咒对方机翼散架变成肉饼什么的。

“好吧，”教官一脸鄙夷地看着这小矮子正在往机舱上爬，教官抿嘴，一个嘴角向上，一个嘴角向下，“元首保佑你别在半空摔下去，我可不在你的追悼会上替你说好话，”然后单独对他重复一遍技术要领，最后再三强调，“距离地面三十米左右时我会发射信号弹，你听到声音就把操纵杆向前慢慢扳动，在规定位置着陆，千万不要向后扳！明白吗？好了阿克曼少爷，像只鸟那样飞起来吧！”

教官和几个同学手推滑翔机助跑，随着滑翔机从悬崖飞出，里维感到一股强大的视野扑面而来，空气清冽得让他惊讶，和居民密布的臭集市、臭贫民窟不同，这是天堂，原来天堂是这样广阔，雄伟的山谷，奔流的瀑布，山脚下的军营，都以一种宽广而温柔的姿势拥抱他，他只听到气流声，气流贯穿他的身体，连脾脏都镀上一层薄霜。这不一样，和他原来那个恐怖的、肮脏的、充满危险生命的世界不一样。

西北方向刮来一阵大风，里维轻轻向右扳动操纵杆，完全出于本能，滑翔机反应剧烈，突然在高空翻转 70 度，里维脚踩前杠以免自己掉下去。没有安全带，脚下就是百米高空，他在极限偏转下后拉操纵杆，完成一个几乎是不可能的大角度回旋，像杂技一样在同学们的头顶飞来飞去，滑翔机带起的强风刮走他们的军帽，没有汽油和螺旋桨，他能依靠的只是不断变化的风力和个人力量。教官的怒喊和发呆的同学们他都不管了，他在革命，这是他的第二次生命。

他的第一次生命和动物一样，一切在混沌中进行，只是本能地寻找生存方式，跟随身体的指引，他一直都低着头，为保命尽可能降低躯体暴露在空气里的风险：低头捕鱼，低头干活，低头睡觉，直到一个人站出来，保护他，给予他温暖和安全，他才有机会抬头看看天，不用害怕被四周袭击。

而现在，他的大脑里有什么隐约苏醒过来了，他在飞行中明白了他和世界之间有一种内在的必然联系，明白了他是一个怎样的“人”，和几十亿人类一样，他存活在这世上，找到了生命的意义。

被教官体罚完，他第一反应就是把今天发生的一切告诉我，但学校规定不能对外打电话，他看到同学们都在写信，而他不识字，里维终于意识到十四岁的自己和社会脱节了多少。他要见他哥哥，要获得天空的通行证，于是他第一次踏足学校图书馆，不是从拼写学起，而是像动物一样，用眼睛嗅闻，用脑子构建、想象书中知识，首先从图文书籍的迷宫开始，他重新把自己放进文字环境里生活，从起点就和被动接受知识的学生不同。

我一直搞不懂，里维是怎么用他说的“拼图”方式快速掌握了艾尔迪亚文字，我只听说他刚开始并不能把说的话和写的字准确地联系起来，但他的一些行为已经揭露，他有了自己的思想，与当时风靡艾尔迪亚的复国意志截然不同。

一九三八年，我加入武装党军，期间里维给我写过一封信，惊世骇俗的一段话：

艾伦，

上个月你寄来的鲣鱼罐头我已经吃完了，下次不如把你自己寄来吧，你再不来学校看看我的话，恐怕我连你的屁 x 股都记不得了。我一切都好，不知道你怎么样。

没死的话就给我回信吧，

里维

说真的，如果没有署名和地址，我完全不信这是我家那头小猎豹写给我的，就算署名了也值得怀疑，不过，你什么时候开始在意你哥的屁 x 股了？这是人类历史性的进步。

可惜很久以后我才看到这封信，原因是，等到它送到我桌上时，我已经前往边境参加封闭式训练。在里维没等来我回信的一个月后，他决定放弃在慕尼黑的学业，坐飞机去了马莱，艾尔迪亚恢复制空权不到三年，缺乏经验丰富的空军，里维则混进了马莱飞行学校，那里有从英国皇家空军院校退役的教官。

一九三八年八月，我晋升为骷髅师武装党军下级突击中队长，是亲力亲为的少尉，不是光会发号施令的那种。九月，英 x 法畏战，将一个欧洲小国的大面积国土割让给我们，怂恿我们进攻马莱，但是扎克雷元首早有预判，他提前派外交部长前往马莱首都进行谈判，很快，艾尔迪亚和马莱就东欧一些小国的瓜分达成协议，换句话说，艾尔迪亚和马莱暂且互不侵犯，成为与英 x 法对立的欧洲利益共同体。

我们这些武装党军则在艾尔迪亚与中欧 B 国的边境交界处潜伏着，直到一年后，也就是三九年九月一日，我记得那天天气很好，地面干燥，我们收到上级命令：进攻。

艾尔迪亚空军越过边界轰炸了 B 国机场和交通要道，同时艾尔迪亚战列舰在北部海域对 B 国港口发动炮击，我和我所隶属的第 4 集团军第 10 快速机动队打侧翼，分别和西进、南进集团军对 B 国实施包抄。快速机动队由摩托化步兵师和坦克部队组成，在和 B 国一支懵逼卫军的小范围交火后，摩托兵快速突破防线，深入腹地。 B 国腹地有大面积森林，地形复杂，我们的坦克碾压树木，摩托兵在还没开拓的野地里颠簸行进，大家都很紧张，让紧张到胡言乱语，仗还没开打，他就骑着他那辆一骑绝尘的军用摩托车，幻想元首派他留在 B 国这块殖民地，娶这里的漂亮妹子结婚生子。我跟他说，你留在 B 国，就会错过后面的 ACDEF 国妹子，他骂我没人性，然后我车头的定风翼被车子一个趔趄被震碎了。

树林前方传来枪响，司令派第一线摩托兵迎战，后方坦克待机，但是后面的坦克车长不知道是耳机坏了还是什么，连发两炮，我他妈感到炮弹擦着我的耳朵向前冲，直接痛击前方司令的半履带指挥车边上，司令翻到沟里去，幸好人没事。

初战配合不协调，但这不算太影响我们为战争所预备的机械化装备和闪电战术：我们机械先遣队的目的不是杀死每一个敌人，而是以最快速度撕裂防线，为后面的大部队开路，同时，让敌人来不及调配大规模兵力。我们闪击 B 国的装甲群大多是 I 型和 II 型这些速度快的轻型坦克，加上摩托兵突围和空中火力支援，使得敌军慢吞吞开到防线的重型坦克及步兵，都被后来赶上的艾尔迪亚大队逐个歼灭。这个时候，从三个方向挺进的机械先遣部队已在前方形成新的钳形包围。

B 国抵抗四周，宣布投降。

在小国林立的地盘上，艾尔迪亚用闪电战的方式在短时间席卷半个大陆，至于我上面指的 ACDEF 国，占领耗时分别以天、周、月来计算。

以上描述，省去了我在战火中经历的一些惨状，包括我手套底下满手流脓的血泡，左腿被炮弹碎片割出森白胫骨。我的摩托车被折腾得浓烟滚滚，一路冒着火焰开在一望无际的平原上。

在炮火有效射程内挣扎个一年半载，活下来的人都能成为入门级人体解剖师，通过满地碎肉烂骨，可以分辨它们曾经属于人类的哪个部位。我们在欧洲版图上流浪，睡在战壕或者农村的牛棚里。每一次炮击洗礼后，身上哪里流血都没知觉，嘴里呛出血，三天内听力都会像扩音器忽大忽小，然后恢复，成为冷静、正常、强壮的军人。

一路上，让跟我相互扶持，我一直“使”他行动在距离我三米内的地方，像内裤一样黏人，我的掌控欲越来越强，波波离开了我，我不能再失去让。

“你个白痴趴那写什么呢？情书？遗书？放心，我会统统替你带给你妈妈的。”

“去你妈的，老子正在给你写追悼会致辞呢。”

……

“泽歌那家伙得了弹震症，没法骑摩托，只好跟着步兵走。”

“但他是个罗圈腿，你说步兵营里能不能给他修理回来。”

“我看够呛。”

……

“我想干女人。”

“我也想。”

……

“下雨了，艾伦，不知道慕尼黑的天气如何。”

“是啊，我猜是晴天。”

……

这就是我们无聊的军旅对话，用来庆祝彼此还活着。

我经常在漏雨的野战帐篷里冻得睡不着，夜里气温骤降，拿到什么就往身上盖，每一分钟都忍耐到下一分钟，雨声混杂着呼噜和微弱的哽咽，那是士兵们在想家吧，我蜷缩着身子，掏出军官证，在黑漆漆的夜晚，里维和我的合照仿若昨日，照片毛边了，他的表情还是傻了吧唧的，我傻乎乎地笑，很快轮到我放哨，我在雨夜抬头，夜黑得像一个漩涡，敌军战斗机随时可能突袭。我们连，一百多号人在第二天黎明出发，任务是占领通往 F 国首都的护城河桥，为后面的装甲大军扫雷。

我们一上来就遭遇对面炮班，连长命令突击队分散，火力掩护狙击手和机枪小组迅速找准高低二地形成攻击角，前线士兵一波一波充当人肉靶子，直到狙击手干掉了对面三个炮手，又一波士兵开始对冲，冲锋枪和榴弹是我们唯一的武器。上级没给我们坦克。

雨后的岸边迷雾重重，只显示出对方射击方位，狙击手和机枪小组压力很大。我和让冲在第三轮，子弹嗖嗖刺破浓雾，打散我们的阵型，咬着每个人的神经，我们在浓雾里疾冲， MP40 咬准换弹间隙向敌人猛发。又一连串炮弹袭来，紧接着，腥肠臭血，断壁残桓，人头沉浮像溺水一样挣扎。“手榴弹！！！”我们终于得到指令，拔掉引线冲敌军扔出一排“马铃薯捣烂器”。

第四轮步兵冲锋，他们多数死于护城河周围的地雷。

我和让滚进河里，让手臂中弹，跟着我一起迅速游泳过河，他身上带着镜子碎片，可以在隐蔽处反映敌人位置，我在他的协助下，在敌方战壕的视线死角里连续击毙八名炮手，我们位置暴露，我把让拽到身后，抬头，一把火焰喷射器瞄准了我。

火吞噬了我眼前的世界，不过是反方向的，巨大的蘑菇云里冲出一架战斗机，带着尖啸声翻滚着冲向黎明，它飞到敌军上空降速偏移，紧接着 60 度倾斜俯冲下来，到达最低降限，一颗投弹直接轰了对面一台虎式坦克。

“靠，那是斯 x 图卡 JU-87 俯冲轰炸机，尖啸死神啊 … ”让说。

那架轰炸机继续翻转、漂移、俯冲，发发弹药紧咬敌军主要火力点，一连串杂技动作把我们震惊了，最强的飞行员也不敢这么玩，我不知道，那是我在异国和里维距离最近的一次。

完成任务的里维摘掉耳机，在续航的机舱里一边嚼口香糖一边打了个哈欠。

战事一直延续到一九四零年的圣诞节，我们带着胜利回国，重归故土的我突然有一种虚脱感，我被授予一级铁十字勋章，到家的时候身上已经挂满彩带，还有艾尔迪亚姑娘热情的口红印 …

“从火车站到家，我用爬的都比你快，”十七岁的里维像只神翁坐在沙发上，目光掠过我脸上的口红，语气冰冷地说，“噢，怪不得。”

箱子掉在地上，我走过去的时候他已经站了起来，没什么可说的，我们紧紧拥抱。

“里维！里维！”

“脏死了。”

我先放开他的，手忙脚乱地拽掉身上的彩带，我简直不知道该怎么办好，他在我手忙脚乱间替我掸去肩上的彩粉，我顺势低下头，他的手又在我头发上抚了抚。

“还有这里。”我转过去。

“少得寸进尺啊你。”他踢我一脚。

他穿衬衫，西裤，全是手工制造的款式，我意识到，他已经不是原来那头小猎豹了，匀称精悍的肌肉从衬衫底下微微隆起，眼神里流淌着一股颇有质地的干练。他拉开军旅包的拉链，里面是一套艾尔迪亚空军制度，暗绿色肩章，说明他是一名空军野战兵。

“走吧，做你说过的。”他无视我的惊诧，节奏很快地扛起军旅包。

我们又来到那家照相馆，背景还是那座俗得要命的假勃兰登堡门，我坐着，穿空军服的里维很熟练地站在我左边，我惊骇道他已经是一名少校！这次，他的手放在我的肩上。照相机火炮一样响一声，和当年一样，照片很快洗出来，里维看了一眼，就把它塞进随身携带的军人证件夹里，就像三年前的我。

他在柜台付钱，和照相师说，“元首万岁。”

离开照相馆后，我们在大街上闲逛，中间起码隔开一拳距离，我一伸手就把他的军旅包抢过来，扛在肩上，若无其事地走。

“时间还早。”他说。

我顺着他的话，“去看电影怎么样。”

银幕在眼前忽明忽暗，里维安静地坐在我边上，影院原来是这么暧昧的地方，我就像头一次带姑娘约会，笨手笨脚，一靠近对方就几乎忘记呼吸，我坐怀不乱地静止在椅子上，忽然想到什么，凑过去低声问他，“你要喝饮料吗？”

“ … 不用。”

“肚子饿吗？我去买点爆米花。”

“我不饿。”

“你冷不冷，我把外套给你。”

“艾伦。”他的手忽然覆盖在我手上，语气是失真的温柔，“好好看电影。”

一秒，两秒，感觉到我安静下来，他的手离开，可就在那一瞬我死死握住了他的手，不准他逃脱，在黑暗的缝隙，在这个一旦发现就会被处死的国家，与他十指缠绕，里维的呼吸低不可闻地断了一下。我有罪，元首，可那又怎样？在这个光怪陆离你死我活的世界，我只爱了他。

银幕上，男主角在鹅毛大雪的山坡上念出诗句，飞雪像温暖的回忆一样笼罩影院。

“如今我确已不再爱她，但也许我仍爱着她，

爱情短暂，遗忘却太长。”

我在昏暗的影院转过头望着里维，他看上去很疲倦，他握着我的手，银晖落在他脸上，像是睡着了。

在和朋友们庆祝圣诞之前，里维这龟毛家伙必须回家洗澡，我在浴室门口掐分算秒，蹬时机成熟 x 脱 x 光 x 衣服冲进去，像个火箭炮那样跳进他的浴缸里，水花四溅，里维光 x 着 x 上身（还有下身）两臂架在浴缸上，言简意赅地对我说，“滚开。”

“刚刚电影里的那首诗你还记得吗？我在Ｃ国的时候偶尔也会念个诗，”为了死皮赖脸呆在浴缸，那一秒钟我简直绞尽脑汁地搜刮肚子里仅存的文学涵养，我抢在他对我动手前，悲伤地念叨，“啊！请允许我成为你的夏季！”

这个“啊”让里维抖出了鸡皮疙瘩。

“当夏季的光阴逝去！

请允许我成为你的音乐！

当夜莺收敛了歌喉！

啊！那什么 …… 请把我？”及时刹车，下半句好像不太对。

“把你怎么样？”里维挑眉，戏谑地盯着我，视线往下挪，在我的宽肩窄腰上明目张胆地扫了一圈。够可以的。

我内心快乐疯了，表面很淡定地脱口而出，“请让我把你采摘，就是这个意思。”

“念的什么乱七八糟的诗。”里维移开视线，我的心跳紧追他的一举一动。该死的，什么鬼诗，我被那电影带跑偏了，文艺又不是我的路数。

“里维 …… ”

“打住，这里不是聊天的地方。”

“妈的，”我哭丧脸，“你怎么变得这么犀利？”

我这么一低头，然后就看到我们正赤 shen 裸 ti 地对坐在水里，我的腿贴着他的腿，顺便把对方给看 x 光了，军营里大家都凑在一块淋浴，这本来也没什么，但是我吞了口唾沫，原始冲动让我的脚趾头开始摩擦他的大腿内侧…

然后他一脚踹在我老 2 上。

“操！操！操！”

浴室里响起我暴跳如雷的声音和激烈的水声，刚好路过的管家阿婆笑着提高音量，“艾伦，洗完赶快出来，你的朋友们来了，别在里面欺负里维啦 …… ”

我听见让、康尼、希斯和萨沙的声音，欲哭无泪地忍受着某个地方的十级疼痛，我告诉自己，要像个男人一样，宽容我心爱的混蛋。

一九四零年，美丽世界落在我们面前，未来，仍然是轻而易举的东西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡通片情节灵感源于《1984》和二战纪录片

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter ID: NUMENA


End file.
